negotiations
by darkheart510
Summary: RussiaxChina. Dubcon, bloodplay, and Russia being his usual sociopathic self. Explicit sexual content. Please R&R!


Written for Hetalia_Kink.

Prompt: RussiaxChina, dubcon, bloodplay, and sociopathic Russia.

Warnings: Look at the prompt, people. ^^ And gay sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Blast.

Please read and review!

* * *

Russia circled China's limp form. Slow, deliberate footsteps punctuated the silence of the room. China hung motionlessly from the ceiling beam with his arms stretched above him. His head rested on his chest; his loose hair obscured his face from Russia's gaze. The sun glinted against the cold metal of the chains and threw splashes of light across the spare concrete walls.

Russia came to a full stop in from of China and tilted his chin upwards. "You are awake now, yes? No more pretending."

Eyes still closed, China frowned. "This was not part of the negotiations."

"Yes, yes, but that is just a minor complication." Russia released China's face. He began to pace the room again.

Warily China watched Russia's movements, trying to gauge the blond man's mood. As the years went by, he had been dismayed to find that his neighbor's sanity was deteriorating. While they had not been friends, living in close proximity meant that a relationship of sorts had been created out of necessity. Licking his lips, China asked, "Why are you doing this?"

In a flash, Russia was in front of China again. Madness floated behind the violet of his eyes. "Why? Simply put, my dearest, you are mine." Russia kissed his forehead tenderly. "There is nothing to negotiate."

China jerked away from the Russia's touch and spat in his face. "Don't fucking touch me," he hissed. The fear and hatred burned brilliantly in his eyes.

With a detached smile, Russia pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "So you say now. But later, when you become one with Russia, it will be a different story."

China tensed as Russia leaned in close, the smell of vodka and snow permeating the air. In one quick movement, Russia slid a knife underneath the collar of China's changsam and sliced open the front of his shirt. "Hey! You fuc—"

Before China could finish, Russia pressed the blade against the hollow of his throat causing the older nation to freeze. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, "You won't get away with this. America won't—"

"He is too occupied to care. He might even thank me. Did you think your rise in power was welcomed?" Russia grinned suddenly, "You are mine, China, no one else wants you." A bead of blood slowly collected on the shiny metal of the blade, becoming a thin trickle of crimson.

Russia licked the blade, savoring the coppery taste of on his tongue. He ravenously watched the brilliant red blood flow down China's heaving chest. "So precious, so precious." The bound nation's breath hitched as Russia ran his cold hands over his waist and kneaded his bare back. Then, like a cat, Russia lapped at the cut, coaxing the wound to bleed faster.

Against his will, China found himself growing aroused as he felt the blond man's tongue dart out and caress his skin. He cried out as Russia pressed his lips to his feverish skin and sucked at the cut. The pain was electrifying. After a moment, Russia released his hold on China's body and stepped back. A vivid smear of red colored his lips and chin. With a small, shy smile, he touched the hollow of China's throat. "Mine."

China craned his head down and stared at the dark bruise that was forming on his pale skin. The blood had slowed to a trickle. Russia buried his hand in China's hair and forced his face upwards, bringing in the older nation for a kiss. He forced his way into China's mouth, taking possession of his tongue and tracing the roof of his mouth until—

A slap resounded throughout the room as Russia stumbled away from China. With the back of his hand, he wiped blood from his lips. A bright mark colored China's cheek. Russia spat blood onto the floor and smiled. "Still so spirited." He stepped behind China and jerked the older nation's pants to the floor. China moaned as the elastic of the waistband caught on the stiffness of his arousal.

Ashamed, he flushed a deep red. Tears rolled down China's cheeks, "release me, please." In a silent response, Russia pressed his body against China's backside. The rough sensation of Russia's clothing against his nude body sent chills racing up his spine. His powerlessness titillated and humiliated him at the same time.

Grinding his cock between China's ass cheeks, Russia nuzzled the nape of his neck tenderly. With a growl he sank his teeth into the crook of the older nation's neck. China cried out and tried to get away, but Russia only held him tighter, his throat working as he sucked and swallowed China's screams, tears, blood, and sweat. When he stood back to survey his handiwork, China's skin was decorated with a ring of angry red teethmarks. China sagged in the chains; his knees had given out on him.

The older nation tensed as he heard the metallic sound of a belt followed by a zipper. He arched his back as he felt Russia grasp his hips and press something hot and hard against his anus. He wanted this. He wanted this and he hated himself for it.

Russia groaned loudly as he penetrated China. With shallow thrusts, Russia began to force his way deeper, deeper until he was surrounded by the heat of China's body. He fucked the older nation slowly, taking his time. Beneath him, he heard China mumble something. "What?"

"I said, harder, you sick fuck."

At those words, it felt like all of Russia's nerves were doused in vodka and set on fire. He slammed his hips against China's ass, pulling out until only his cock head remained before shoving himself back inside. Russia continued to thrust roughly into China, building a rhythm that was rapidly becoming more and more erratic. The musical rattling of the chains intertwined with the frantic moans of both nations. China screamed as Russia wrapped his hand around his slick cock and jerked him off. The floor was decorated by droplets of precum.

With a final moan, Russia slammed himself into China's ass and came. The hot wash of cum flooding his insides sent China over the edge and he ejaculated into Russia's hand. Breathing heavily, the tall blond reached up and unlocked China's handcuffs, sending the older nation tumbling to the floor. Russia gazed tenderly at the man lying in a puddle of sweat and cum. China felt a heavy wool coat cover his exhausted body and the last thing heard as he drifted off to sleep was sound of the door being bolted from the outside.

* * *

How did you like it? It's my first painful sex fic. I'm really hoping to explore the dark side with this pairing. For some reason, I really like Russia and China together in a non-fluff sort of way.

I hope that wasn't too bad. Thank you for reading!


End file.
